SquirrelFlight's Kits (Time passes by)
by CyanIce5
Summary: SquirrelFlight doesn't want to tell the truth and ends up having to blurt it out. Please Rate! Tune in for CHAPTER TWO!


Warrior Cats Fan Fiction (Appropriate) (11+)

SquirrelFlight walked through the warriors den, she thought about how Ashfur had asked her to go hunting. She couldn't tell anyone yet. Not even Brambleclaw. She had told SandStorm, her mother, about them, so her mother had to go tell the medicine cat. Cinderpelt was very kind, and knew how to keep big secrets. So SquirrelFlight, feeling reassured, lay down, and fell asleep.

She woke up beside the lake, and looked around. SquirrelFlight couldn't control herself. Then she saw Brambleclaw and Ashfur fighting over who was the father. She didn't want that, and so she tried to stop them. But she couldn't. She couldn't move or do anything. She saw Brambleclaw bite Ashfur's neck, and look at her with a Tigerstar-like gleam in his eyes. She saw him run at her and then she woke up.

"SquirrelFlight?" It was Cinderpelt. "I need to check up on, the, you know, little ones." She told her and gestured to her den. Squirrelflight agreed and walked to the medicine cat's rocky cave. As she lay, she noticed eyes in the dark and her mother came out. "I need to see how long it will be, they will be my grandkits." She blurted out. Cinderpelt felt Squirrelflight's underbelly. Her mouth opened wide as she felt how long it would be. "F-f-five d-days..." she whimpered. Then we heard the scream.

As the three cats burst into the clearing, she saw Ashfur being chased by a scared apprentice. "I saw it! I s-saw it! It tried to eat me!" she screamed. Two foxes and 3 foxkits ran into the clearing and after the terrified apprentice. They were catching up on her, and so Squirrelflight ran to help, along with SandStorm. They pounced on each parent, clawing at their sides. They yelped and grabbed the kits, leaving one behind, because they couldn't pick up three. Then they ran away, leaving the poor foxkit laying, terrified for its life. There were no queens in the nursery to take the poor sod in, so Squirrelflight now, to save the foxkit's life, she said that she was going to have kits. Brambleclaw and Ashfur stood there, wide-eyed as they heard the words along with the rest of the clan. She said she would take the foxkit in, and picked it up and went into the nursery. She expected it to be about 1 moon old, judging by the size and what it wanted to eat. She lay down, and the kit was so hungry, the little one nearly jumped on her adoptive mother.

She slept with the kit in the nursery that night.

Brambleclaw walked into the nursery, and woke Squirrelflight up. He asked, "How long?" Squirrelflight replied by saying "four days" with groan because she was so tired. Three days later, an exhausted Squirrelflight wobbled over to the fresh-kill pile. Nothing much had happened in the last few days. The foxkit had gotten closer to her, and Brambleclaw and Ashfur had been bugging her. The fire that once welled inside her when they bugged her was now replaced with motherly love as they asked "Who's the father?!" She picked up a freshly-caught, juicy mouse and headed over to a shady spot, as Ashfur _and_ Brambleclaw joined her. She munched on her yummy meal, and Brambleclaw and Ashfur kept giving each other deadly glares. Squirrelflight was saddened by this, as she did not want her two friends fighting all the time.

The next day, she woke up early with gnawing hunger and a pain in her belly. She stared into space with shock as she felt the kits coming. She fell over, wailing in pain, nearly waking the whole clan up. Even though her den is half-way across from the nursery, Cinderpelt is a light-sleeper. She woke up and ran over to the nursery, yelling to Starclan, 'Why this early! Why?' The foxkit sat in the corner, watching the kits be born. A few minutes later, two newborn kits were sitting beside the foxkit. One was a calico, because of different relative's furs, and one was coloured a light brown, a little black around the ears, tail, and muzzle. The calico, she named Jollykit, from the way he jumped around the nursery. It was rare of a calico to be a boy! The second one, she name Duskkit, from how she looked like the sky at dusk. She was also very shy. The two kits looked at the foxkit as a sister. Jollykit became closer to the foxkit, which SquirrelFlight had named SunsetKit, because of the beautiful fur. DuskKit was very shy and only opened up to her mother. She later told a heartbroken Ashfur that it was easy to see that BrambleClaw was the father.

Read, Rate, Review, Thanks! Rate for CHAPTER 2 if you want Mooooree...


End file.
